I Want To Protect Your Smile
by LivingDeadGirl96
Summary: She always knew her craving for danger would lead her down less desirable roads...She just didn't know that road would look so damn good while smiling down at her. AU where OT12 EXO is a group of criminals ranging from porn stars to pimps to drug dealers to art forgery to murder for hire :)
1. Chapter 1

"Hay, I just landed. Where are you?" I asked, staring at the luggage conveyor, looking for my bags.

"There's a coffee shop just ahead of the luggage claim." Haleigh spoke happily. "I'm here waiting."

Just then, I spotted my bags and grabbed them from the belt. "Okay." I'm on my way."

* * *

It didn't take me long to find Haleigh in the coffee shop. Standing at nearly six feet tall and long blonde hair, she was drop dead gorgeous and easy to spot.

"Hiiii!" I chirped once I got within earshot of her.

Her eyes widened, but she smiled and stood to give me a hug. "Bitch, I don't see you for almost two years and all you say is 'hi'?"

I laughed, returning her hug. "Fine, I missed you like fucking crazy!"

"That's better." She commented, joining me in the laughter. "You look good. How was your flight?"

"It was pretty good." I admitted. "But, I'm tired."

"Well, when we get to my place, rest up. Tomorrow, I'm taking you out clubbing." She smirked.

* * *

"Ariel, are you ready to go? You've been in there for almost an hour!" Haleigh yelled through the door.

I sighed and glanced at my appearance. The dress Haleigh had bout me felt way too tight and short for my liking. Then again, I didn't like wearing dresses at all.

I opened the door to my room and stood back aways. "Too much?"

Haleigh's face contorted in her signature pervy expression. "If I didn't have a boyfriend and you were bi, I"d do you."

I flipped her off as I checked my makeup.

"Come on. You look fine." Haleigh said, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the door.

* * *

"Watch your step, ladies." The bouncer commented, stepping aside so we could enter the crowded club.

Instantly, Haleigh was at the bar, ordering a shot of vodka. I reluctantly sat down beside her and ordered a beer.

"Come dance with me." Haleigh begged after downing her second shot.

"No, I don't dance." I told her.

She huffed, but left me alone to nurse my beer.

* * *

I raised my hand for the bartender. He came over to take my order.

"Gimme a shot of whatever your strongest alcohol is." I breathed out in rusty Korean.

Just then, someone sat down beside me.

"Make it two." The voice beside me chimed in. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

I looked over at him, taken back for a moment. He was pretty damn cute. "I don't get drunk."

The bartender laid down two shots of questionable looking alcohol and I downed mine in a flash.

I smirked when the guy beside me stared.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." I teased.

He downed his shot and held up his hand.

"Another round?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I'm Chen." He spoke, leaning closer to my ear.

"Ariel." I breathed out.

"Like the disney princess?" He laughed lightly.

"I'm definitely not a fucking princess." I told him. I guess I should have mentioned, I swear, like a lot.

He laughed and easily drank his shot. "So what's a non-princess like you doing here drinking alone?"

"My friend." I stated, downing my own shot and point to the dance floor. "She dragged me here."

"Well, you look pretty good for someone who was dragged." Chen stated, laughing at his own cheesieness.

I rolled my eyes and ordered another shot.


	2. Chapter 2

As the night hours turned into early morning ones, Chen and I continued to sit and drink together. Oddly enough, I wasn't opposed to his company. He was a total gentleman and pretty hadnsome if I did say so myself.

"Hi sweetheart, care to dance with me?" An unknown voice spoke into my ear as an arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Go fuck yourself." I hissed, bucking his arm off my person.

"That's not very nice darling." The stranger continued.

"In case you hadn't noticed, she's not interested. Back off." Chen told the guy.

The stranger looked Chen up and down. "And what are you, her boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I am, so back off before I make your life a living hell." He told him, glaring at the man.

The stranger stared back for a few minutes before finally backing off.

"You always attract creeps like that?" Chen asked, going back to his drink.

"Dunno. You always pretend to be a stranger's girlfriend?" I shot back, teasing.

He suddenly leaned in close. "Only if I find myself attracted to said stranger."

I blushed furiously, unsure if it was caused by the alcohol or by his comment.

"Arielllll..." An all too familiar voice slurred drunkenly.

"Oi, fuckface, get off me." I complained as Haleigh leaned on me for support.

"But, you're comfortable." She cooed. I'd forgotten how silly of a drunk she could be.

"Sorry, I should probably get her home." I told Chen, feeling slightly saddened that I'd be leaving him.

He held up a hand, as if asking me to hand him something. "Give me your phone."

I just looked at him as Haleigh played with a few sequins on my dress.

"I wanna give you my number." He clarrified.

Hessitantly, I unlocked my phone and handed it to him.

A moment passed and he handed it back to me. I thanked him for his company and dragged my drunk ass best friend back to her home.

* * *

"Alright, in you go." I told Haleigh as I helped roll her in her bed.

She mumbled something unintelligable and I walked out to my room.

I dressed in my pajamas and removed all my make up before lying down in bed.

I absentmindedly checked my phone, scrolling through my contacts.

 _"Pretend Boyfriend"_

I smiled at the new contact that had been added.

 _Should I text him?_

I let out a groan. Haleigh and just about all of my other friends would tell me to text him, but I was nervous. What if this guy was some sort of creep? I'm not talking about the 'Evan Peters-as-sexy-Tate Langdon' but a legit psycho.

"Oh what the hell?" I mumbled, typing out my message.

 **Hay Chen it's Ariel from the bar**

I sent the message and stared at my ceiling waiting for a reply.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up early; way too early.

I smiled as I made my morning cup of coffee. That was my first sign that something was going on. I never smiled in the mornings.

 **Hay wanna catch a movie tonight?**

I glanced down at my phone, feeling a blush creep up on my cheeks. I did want to see him.

 **Sure. when and where?**

Just then the door to Haleigh's room opened and out came a disheveled looking Haleigh. I laughed as she struggled to make her way to the coffee pot.

"Never let me fucking drink again." She groaned.

I laughed openly at how hungover she was.

"Shut up! I bet you didn't even drink last night." She commented.

"Actually no, I drank like ten shots of something and a few beers." I informed her.

"Damn heavyweight."

Just then my phone buzzed again.

 **11 tonight. text me your address and i'll pick you up**

Before I could reply, my phone was snatched from my hand.

"Who the hell is 'pretend boyfriend' and why is he wanting to meet you at 11?" Haleigh asked.

My face reddened. "Some guy I met last night while you danced your ass off."

"And you're meeting him again? What the hell did you drink? You never meet guys in bars."

I shrugged my shoulders and snatched my phone back.

 **Sounds great! I can't wait!**

* * *

Just as Chen had said, he showed up at 11, texting me when he was outside the building.

I hastily waved Haleigh goodbye and ran out to greet my 'date'.

"Holy shit!" I whispered in English as I saw his ride.

"You like?" He asked, seeing my face.

I nodded before hopping in the passenger's seat.

"Hi" I smiled.

"Hi." He smiled back as he pulled out into the streets, driving entirely too fast.

Unable to contain my smile as he drove faster and faster I failed to ask what movie we were going to watch and where.

A few minutes passed and we pulled into the parking lot of what looked like an abandoned movie theatre.

"What are we doing here, Chen?" I asked.

He put the car in park and gave me a knowing smile. "We're going to watch a movie."

"How?" I asked as we got out. "It's closed isn't it?"

"Only to those who don't know how to get in." He shot back, beginning to pick the lock on the door.

He struggled for a few minutes before swearing.

"Here, let me do it." I said, taking out my hair pin.

He eyed me curiously, but allowed me to try picking the lock. In a few moments, I had it picked.

"Picked a few locks in my day." I smiled, putting the pin back in my hair and opening the door.

Once we were inside, Chen pulled me to the video control room.

"Let's pick, shall we?"

I smiled as we flipped through the copies of films that had been shown here.

"Oh, I wanna see this!" I told him, looking at the film, _**Sinister**_.

His grin broadened imensely. "You know this is a scary movie right? With lots of gore."

"I sat through all seven _**Saw**_ movies and laughed." I admitted, waiting for him to freak out.

"You too?! I thought I was the only one who did that." He laughed.

"Nope. That's why I love scary movies. They make me laugh a lot."

"Well, if the lady wants to watch a scary movie, then a scary movie she shall watch." He told me, grabbing the disk and plopping it in one of the players.

I went behind the conssession counter, grabbing some soda and candy.

"Ready." I told him once I had our snacks.

He led us to one of the theatre's screening rooms and we sat down to enjoy the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wanna watch another one?" Chen asked as the ending credits rolled.

I smiled and nodded. "This time you pick."

He grinned and pulled me with him to the control room.

As we sat down to pick the films, we heard sirens and saw flashing lights. Shit!

"Shit, we gotta go!" He hissed, pulling me to the back exit.

I ran with him, following his lead and hoping we'd lose the cops.

He led me outside and up to the fense at the back of the property.

Hoisting himself over and landing easily on his feet, he called for me to do the same.

Reluctantly, I did so, fumbling once or twice and jumping from the top of the fence to the ground.

He took my hand again and we ran back towards the heart of town.

* * *

After running back into the crowded heart of the city, we slowed our pace to a walk.

Breathlessly, I began laughing. My first date with this guy and we were already running from the cops.

He joined in my laughter and pulled me into a cafe for coffee.

We paid for our coffee and continued walking down the street, back towards Haleigh's apartment.

"What about your car? Aren't they going to impound it?" I asked.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not actually my car."

I looked at him for further explanation.

"It's my brother's, well, my friend's, but he's like my brother."

I sipped my coffee and shivered as the night air cooled my warm skin.

Without missing a beat, Chen wrapped an arm around my shoulders, keeping up the conversation, asking about my life in America and what I was doing here in Seoul.

"My friend lives here and I felt like a vacation would do me some good." I explained.

"Well, I'm happy to be your tour guide." He winked.

I rolled my eyes and laughed to cover the fact that I was blushing.

"What do you do for a living back home in America?" He asked.

"Well, I'm in medical school and I intern at the hospital in my hometown." I answered. "You?"

This time, he started blushing a bit. "Well, erm, lots of things."

"Like?" I egged.

"Mostly mechanic work. One of my friend's owns an auto shop near the edge of town and I work for him."

"Sounds like you've got some good friends." I commented.

"The best." He responded.

* * *

It was after 3:30 when Chen dropped me off at Haleigh's apartment. I let myself in, ready for a scolding. Instead, I was greeted by the sounds of the tv.

I took in the sight. Haleigh was fast asleep on the couch with her television on the news channel. I chuckled to myself before running to her room and grabbing a blanket.

Once I covered her, I looked to the TV.

 _In other news, the police are investigating a series of crimes believed to be linked to the notorius gang-EXO. Police are also encouraging citizens to report any information related to the recent spike in crime and the EXO gang._

Losing interest, I quickly turned the TV off and went to my room to get ready for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing later?" Chen's muffled voice asked. He obviously sounded tired. He wouldn't tell me why though.

"Uh, nothing much, why?" I replied, flipping through the television stations.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out, maybe go to Lotte World."

"Really?" I asked, forgetting what I was watching on TV.

"Yeah. Something tells me you've never been before."

"No I haven't. I'd love to go." I smiled.

"Great. Get dressed and I'll pick you up in a few."

"Okay." I responded before hanging up.

Quickly, I changed into some comfortable clothes, settling on a white tank top and short sleeved flannel and jean shorts

"Where you going in such a hurry?" Haleigh asked.

"Chen's taking me to Lotte World." I smiled happily.

She raised her eye brow. "You've been spending an awful lot of time with him...I thought you were going to hang with me while you were here!"

I blushed and looked at her apologeticlly. "Sorry. I promise we can do something together. How about you plan something okay? And I promise I won't back out."

She smiled. "Alright."

My phone vibrated, letting me know Chen was here.

"I've gotta go. He's waiting."

"Don't have too much fun." She teased.

* * *

"I think I'm gonna puke." I half joked as I held my stomach.

"It wasn't that bad. You've just got a weak stomach." Chen teased as we walked around the park.

"Says you who kept squeezed the shit out of my hand the whole ride." I shot back, smirking.

We then got in line for the House of Mirrors, taking a break from all the roller coasters we'd been riding.

Chen's phone began ringing loudly as we waited in line.

Sighing, he answered.

Not wanting to invade his privacy, I tuned out his conversation, focussing on the children who were playing a few feet in front of us.

A warm hand placed itself on my shoulder.

I looked up, seeing Chen look...conflicted.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

He bit his lip and leaned in close to my ear. "You trust me, right?"

"As much as I can for only knowing you a month." I admitted, confused by his words.

"My friend's been hurt. I need you to come with me to help him." He pleaded.

"S-sure." I told him, unsure of how I could help.

He took my hand and dragged me towards the car, speeding out of the parking lot before I could even get my seatbelt on.

"How bad's he hurt?" I asked. "What happened?"

"He-he was shot." Chen muttered darkly, darting through the streets like a mad man.

Shock ran through me. "The fuck?! How the hell am I supposed to help him?!"

"Don't you know how to treat bullet wounds?!" He shot back.

"Well, yeah, but he needs a doctor! I'm just a med student." I replied.

"He can't go to a doctor or a hospital." Chen growled.

I decided to stop pushing him for answers and focused on what I would need to do to help his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Chen practically yanked me out of the car once we got to the mechanic's shop.

Immediately, I heard pained moans from the back.

"The hell were you Chen? And who the hell's she?" A guy around Chen's heights asked angrily.

"She came to help. She's a med student." Chen explained.

More eyes fell on me. "You better not be fucking with us."

Chen glared at the guys who were looking at me. "I'm not."

It was tense for a minute before the tallest guy cocked his head. "He's this way."

I followed him hesitantly, unsure of what exactly was going on.

* * *

Lying on his back was a smaller guy with dark brown hair. Leaning over him was a taller guy with darker skin, holding his arm.

"Help him." the man practically begged.

Seeing a bullet holes in the injured man's arm and shoulder, I sprinted forward.

"Good, you've already applied a tourniquet." I mumbled then looked to my patient. "Hay, what's your name?"

"D.O" The darker skinned man told me. "His name's D.O."

"D.O.? Can you look at me?" I asked.

Eventually he opened his eyes and met mine.

"Good. Can you tell me if you feel lightheaded? Or like your sugar's dropping? Do you feel cold?"

He shook his head. "My arm's on fire."

I smiled ironically. "You're not in shock, which is a good sign."

He gave me a weak smile before groaning in pain.

"I need bandages and something clean the wound." I told the guys who were standing around.

A few people fumbled around the shop and eventually produced some sterile bandages and a bottle of booze.

"That'll work." I muttered, taking the top off the alcohol.

"Alright, D.O. this is gonna hurt like a bitch, but I need you to hold still. I've got to dissinfect the wounds." I told him, readying the bottle.

He weakly nodded, closing his eyes.

Without warning, I began pouring the alcohol.

D.O. let out a scream and began thrashing.

"Hold him down!" I yelled.

The darker skinned guy knelt down and held D.O.'s upper body down while I continued pouring the alcohol.

"Alright, that's done." I explained as I gave him a breather from irritating his wounds.

Once he had calmed down, I began patching up the wounds.

"You're all set." I told him, rising from the floor.

"Thank you." A few of the guys told me.

I gave them weak smiles. "He needs antibiotics and his bandages need to be changed every day. And he'll need to be monitored for infection."

The guy who'd helped hold D.O. down listened attentively to what I had to say and bowed appreciatively.

I then happened to look down at my hands.

From just below my elbows I was covered in blood. My once white shirt was also stained with crimson.

"D-do you have anywhere I can get cleaned up?" I questioned.

"Guest bathroom down the hall." A smaller built, yet firmly built guy pointed. I gave him a small grin and made my way down the hall, doing my best to overlook the smell of weed, booze, and sex oozing from this place.


	6. Chapter 6

Once I found the fairly large bathroom, I shut the door and stripped of my shirt.

I then began scrubbing the blood off my arms, trying to repress the stupid urge to cry.

There was no reason to cry. I was only experiencing an overload of information. This wasn't a reason to cry.

After thoroughly scrubbing my arms raw, I buttoned up my flannel top and attempted to gather my thoughts.

However, a harsh knock broke me of that.

I quickly ran to the door and opened it, not expecting to be practically falling backwards.

Eyes filled with anger stared at me, threatening to end me should I make a wrong move.

"Are you planning on saying anything to anyone?" Chen's intense voice asked.

It took me a moment to answer him. "N-no. No. I'm not. I promise."

He continued to stare at me, a fire fueled by rage shone in his eyes.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't shaking from being frightened. I never did well when being confronted.

"You better not breathe a word." He whispered, moving closer to me. "If you do, I'd have to shut you up."

I shivered from his breath hitting the side of my face and looked down, feeling a tear roll down my cheek.

Fuck.

"Hay." He spoke softly, placing a hand on my cheek, rubbing away the trail the tears were leaving.

I closed my eyes to keep from crying even more.

Suddenly my lips were a lot warmer than they were before. I quickly realized what was happening. Chen was kissing me.

Too dazed to pull away, I accepted the kiss and opened my eyes when he ended it.

A different expression plastered itself on his face. I couldn't quite place it but it was...softer, gentler.

Coming back to my senses I took a shaky breath.

"You're not really a mechanic, are you?"

Seeming embarrassed, he grinned and scratched the back of his neck. "Sorta."

I sighed. "Just be straight with me, Chen. I deserve to know what I'm getting myself into by knowing you."

He remained silent as he contemplated his words. "You trust me?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I accepted your number when I'd only just met you, went out on a first date that almost ended in us getting arrested, and now I've patched up your friend who had two bullet holes in him. I'd say I've been pretty damn trusting."

"Sorry." He apologized, staring me in the eye, conveying honesty. "It's just..."

"Start at the beginning, please; for my sanity." I cut him off, sitting on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chen joined me, sitting across from me.

"I wasn't lying when I said I was a mechanic...but I'm more or less...a street fighter by trade. Being a mechanic's just my part time job."

I allowed my brain to process the information. "Okay. And the others?"

"Suho runs the shop. He really is a mechanic...but he has other interests." He continued.

"Like?"

"Porn." He stated bluntly.

I practically laughed. "He's a pimp?"

Chen nodded once I explained what a pimp was.

"Luhan doesn't officially work for the shop, but he probably does more work than most of us."

I raised an eyebrow.

"He's a pornstar/information expert. He can get almost any information out of anyone."

More laughter bubbled to the surface. None of this was real.

"Lay's our resident junkie/genious. He can hack into almost anything." Chen explained.

"I could smell the weed off him a mile away." I admitted.

"Xiumin and Chanyeol handle drug trade, Baekhyun and Kai are part time strippers, Tao and I fight, Sehun handles weapons deals, and Kris specializes in art forgery."

"Wait, what about that guy you brought me here to fix up, D.O.?" I asked.

Chen chuckled darkly, before looking me dead in the eyes. "He's the hitman."

* * *

I think I could literally feel my stomach drop.

Silence enveloped us, while I struggled not to run away.

"You still trust me?" Chen questioned.

I bit my lip. "I-I want to."

What the hell was I saying?

"You're scared, aren't you?"

I shook my head. "No."

Yes I was. I was terrified.

"Liar." He smirked as he leaned forward and kissed me...again.

Unable to help myself, I began kissing him back. He tasted...dark, like something that shouldn't be messed with.

"Erm, I'll uh, just come back when you two are done." The stoned guy, Lay interrupted our mini makeout session on the grimy bathroom floor.

Chen groaned and flipped his friend off while I got up and gathered my stuff.

Walking outside, Chen's arm wrapped around my waist, keeping me close to him.

"I'm taking her home." he announced.

"No. You need to stay. We're a man down." The guy I think named Suho told him.

"I'll be gone thirty minutes." Chen argued.

"No, you won't. You're staying here. We're under lockdown. That means no one leaves and no one gets in."

Chen growled fiercely before pulling me with him towards the door.


	8. Chapter 8

From outside, I heard a few people swearing angrily.

Chen didn't feel the need to speak as we drove back to Haleigh's apartment. That was fine with me though. I was too busy processing all the information I'd just received.

Without saying anything, I climbed out of the car and walked inside Haleigh's building.

"You're home late. You have fun?" Haleigh's cheery voice asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It was loads of fun." I answered, plastering a fake smile on my lips.

"You look tired." She commented. "Why don't you go ahead and go to bed?"

Emotionlessly, I nodded and went to my room.

* * *

I collapsed on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

Chen was trouble. He was more than trouble. He weas involved in illegal activities that could lead to someone dying.

I shivered and rolled over on my side, just so happening to look at the wilting flower he'd given me on our second date. A smile creeped up on my lips as I remembered the sweet note he'd given me with it.

 _I'm not romantic or anything, but I saw this and thought of you._

Not even knowing me that well, he'd managed to wiggle his way into my heart and proceeded to fuck my emotions up.

My phone vibrated violently, ripping me from my thoughts.

 **You still trust me?**

I hesitated before answering. Did I really trust him?

My mind screamed danger, warning me to stop this. My heart however, wouldn't have that.

His smile when he was happy was a really beautiful thing.

The warmth that laced his voice as he talked of his friends showed how much he really cared for them.

The way his breath had fanned against my cheeks back at the car shop made me blush and my heart race.

His lips on mine tasted like dark chocolate, sweet with a bitter aftertaste. I found myself smiling even more at the memory.

 **yeah**

Within moments, I received my reply.

 **Good. come by the shop saturday. I have a fight and want you to be there**

 **I'll be there.** I replied back before falling asleep.

* * *

Saturday arrived quickly. I found myself excited for my 'date' with Chen.

"Someone's in a good mood." Haleigh commented.

I smiled, not being able to help myself. "Date night with Chen."

She rolled her eyes. "When am I gonna meet him? You could be dating a homeless bum for all I know."

I laughed at her. "And what about your man? I've never seen him either."

"He works a lot thank you very much. He just got this big case and it's taking it's toll on him." She explained.

"Wait, he's a cop, right?"

She nodded her head. "Detective."

My phone buzzed, letting me know I had a message; most likely from Chen.

"I've gotta go. See ya later, yeah?"

She gave me a quick hug before I walked out and headed towards the mechanic shop.


	9. Chapter 9

It was dusk when I arrived at the shop. Surprisingly, it was crowded. I managed to wriggle my way to the office where Chen had said he would be waiting.

"Hello?" I called out, not wanting to interrupt anything.

Three sets of eyes fell on me.

"You made it!" Lay exclaimed as he enveloped me in a hug.

"Oi, keep your hands to yourself! You wanna give her a contact high?" Chen whined adorably.

We all laughed as Lay released me. I then walked into Chen's awaiting arms and pecked his cheek. "Aw, is someone jealous?"

His arms pulled me closer and he burried his face in my neck.

I didn't miss the disgusted look Tao gave us.

"Wanna join? You might like it." I winked, teasing him.

Lay and Chen nearly choked as they laughed at Tao's flushed face.

"Oi, Tao, Chen let's go!" Suho called out, effefctively ending our laughing fit.

"Good luck!" I smiled at Tao, ruffling his hair.

He smiled, throwing a thumbs up as he walked out to the arena that had been set up.

"No 'good luck' for me?" Chen asked cutely as he stood up.

I rolled my eyes and kissed his shoulder. "Good luck, babe. See ya in a bit."

Tao called out for Chen and I walked with Lay to find good seats before the fight.

* * *

Together, Lay and I watched as Tao took down his opponent with ease.

"Holy shit!" I yelled excitedly.

"He's good, yeah?" Lay smiled.

I nodded, making a mental note to never get on Tao's bad side.

Next up was Chen. He squared up against some guy who was easily twice his size.

Worry rooted iself in my gut.

"Don't worry, Ariel, he'll be fine." Lay assured me, squeezing my shoulder.

I nodded, not entirely convinced.

Suddenly the match started. Moments turned into minutes, and minutes turned into eternities as I watched Chen and his opponent exchance blows.

The crowd went ballistic as Chen pounded his opponent into the ground, only stopping when the referree came out, holding his hand up in victory.

Screaming at the top of my lungs, I cheered for him. Lay cheered along with me, giving me a quick hug before we went back to the office to congratulate Tao and Chen.

* * *

"You look worse than I did when I got a bad batch last month." Lay teased his friends as they walked in.

"Oh no wonder I was so shit faced after hanging out with you." I chimed in. It was no secret that Lay had the hook up when it came to shit that would send you sky high. I had the privilege of sampling some of his stuff on occassion.

"Ariel, can you help me? I think I broke a finger or two." Tao whined pittifully.

I went over to him to examine his right hand that he was holding against his chest protectively.

As I touched it, he drew back in a hurry. "That fucking hurts!"

I firmly grasped his elbow, forcing him to be still. "Suck it up you big baby."

"I'm not a baby." He pouted, so much like a child.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night." I teased.

"But you were right. You broke these two fingers." I told him, pointing to his index and ring finger. "Wrap them good and keep them taped for a few weeks then let me look at them."

He nodded before giving me a quick side hug, darting out to tend to his wounds.

I will say this, since meeting this weird...gang? I've gotten more hugs than I probably got in all 22 years of being alive. It was weid, but I liked it.

"Is it my turn yet, Doctor?" Chen asked jokingly. I rolled my eyes before grabbing a clean towel.

Sitting on his lap, I began dabbing at the cuts o his face.

He flinched as I dabbed at the one above his eyebrow.

"Oh don't you start, you baby." I jeered.

"It hurts." He whined cutely.

"Okay, how can I help?" I asked, playing along.

"Kiss it better." He demanded, puckering his lips.

I rolled my eyes but obliged, pecking his lips quickly.

He was quick to show how displeased he was.

"I've got to clean your wounds. Stop distracting me." I chided, swatting the back of his head as he leaned forward, pressing warm kisses to my collarbone.

A moment passed and he leaned back, allowing me to continue cleaning his wounds.

"You did good." I smiled. "For a guy who likes getting the shit beat outta him."

"Yah!" He cried out, smacking my butt lightly. "Don't mock me!"

"Oh yeah?" I smirked. "What you gonna do about it?"

He went silent before grinning from ear to ear. Shit.

"How about this?" He teased as his hands tickled my ribs.

"No!" I screeched, laughing uncontrollably.

"Or this?" He continued, poking my other side.

"You ass!" I gasped out in between fits of laughter, trying to escape his ironclad grasp.

"Oh really?" He asked, stopping his torture.

Thankful for the chance to catch my breath, I ran a hand through his silky hair.

Smiling softly, Chen pulled my hand to cup his cheek and leaned in close to my face.

His warm lips carressed mine. I smiled and returned the kiss, going back to winding my fingers through his hair.

Pulling away to breathe, his lips latched onto my collarbone.

My breathing hitched as his teeth nipped a particularly sensitive spot.

Letting out a moan, I gripped fistfuls of the tanktop he was wearing, hoping to find something to bring me down from cloud nine.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private." Chen whispered huskilly in my ear, his chest heaving ever so slightly.

I nodded, too dazed to give anything else much thought.


End file.
